Make my day Monday
by CairnSF
Summary: When Gibbs asked Abby to make his day, this was not what he expected. Gabby pairing.   Set in season 7, ep. 12 "Flesh and blood".
1. Make my day' Monday

**Don't own them, just enjoying their company.**

Set in Season 7, episode 12: Flesh and Blood

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Make my day Monday<strong>

The dinging sound of the elevator announced his arrival in the evidence garage.

"Abby, what'ye doin'?" Gibbs approached the blown up car, a strange combination of socks and shoes sticking out from under it.

"Don't say it Gibbs, I know. My shoes and socks. It's mismatch Monday."

Abby rolled herself from under the car and found him looking down at her as she was lying on her back and he was standing between her feet. Neither of them felt the need to change that.

"For who?", he asked curiously.

"For me." She said it as if it was a matter of course.

"How about it's 'make my day Monday', for me."

He held out his hand and she grabbed it, letting him pull her to her feet. A series of goose bumps travelled over her body as their hands touched, even the gloves couldn't protect her from reacting so strongly to him.

She looked around her as they discussed the evidence she found under the car and the exciting fact that Tony's father was in town, but her mind was wandering. For the moment there was nobody else in the garage and she was vaguely aware of the fact that she was still holding his hand and he didn't seem to mind one bit. Without thinking she took a step closer to him and noticed the immediate change in his blues eyes, sure she heard him hold his breath for a second. Their eyes locked as she let go of his hand and slowly took off her gloves. He watched her with an intent look as she moved closer to him, no more than an inch between them when she said: "What can I do to make your day, very Special Agent Gibbs?" in a low and whispering voice that made his body respond immediately. He blinked and swallowed hard, not sure he heard her right.

"This?", she teased and touched his face, softly tracing his jawline from his earlobe to his chin with her finger.

"Or this?" she ran her fingers ever so slowly through his silver hair.

"Or … maybe … this?" she finally sighed and kissed his lips, softly but surely.

He pulled back, trying to say something but didn't find the words. Abby thought for a moment she'd misread his body language before, but doubt got no chance to spoil the moment. He pulled her in his tight embrace, pressing his body against hers and then kissed her, forcefully and demanding, a low growl deep in his throat. He wanted her, in every possible way. She answered his kiss with the same passion, their tongues exploring until they had to break it up to get some air, their foreheads resting together and they were panting heavily.

"Jeez, Abbs", he finally managed to say, "that's a heck of a way to make my day".

"Day's not over yet, Gibbs", she said gruffly.

Before he could even start to figure out what she was implying they were forced apart by the dinging sound of the elevator.

TBC …


	2. Perfect Match' Friday

**Don't own them, just enjoying their company.**

Set in Season 7, episode 12: Flesh and Blood

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Perfect Match Friday.<strong>

"_Day's not over yet, Gibbs", she said gruffly. _

But the day was over before they could continue what she started. It was even days later when at last the case was wrapped, reports were written and the team finally enjoyed a quiet Friday before Gibbs send them home early in the afternoon for a well deserved rest and a long weekend. The bullpen was empty, the silence almost deafening. He let his mind wander as he leaned back in his chair with closed eyes, thinking about the past week. His talk with Tony about his father made him think about his relationship with his own father, a very brittle relationship, but he was working on it, just as both Tony's. Another relationship he was pondering about was his with Abby. Their kiss in the evidence garage earlier that week could be the start of something new, the next step in their relationship. He tried to speak to Abby a few times, bringing her Caf-Pow, even without taking a look at whatever result she had, was always a good excuse to see her, but somehow these days there was always someone around. Even after working hours there hadn't been time. Tony came over to talk to him about his father and Abby had a bowling date with the nuns. The thought of her in her pink bowling outfit suddenly send a rush of blood to a central part of his body and he dismissed the image from his mind. But the feeling was still there and they needed to talk, he had to see her.  
><em>"Day's not over yet, Gibbs"<em>, her words still ringing in his head, over and over again.

"Nop, it's not!", he grumbled and strutted to the elevator.

He sighed disappointed when he found the lab quiet, dark and deserted. Abby must have gone home already, but she hadn't said goodbye to him.

"What day is today?", he suddenly heard her whisper behind him and he spun around to capture her in his arms.

"Kiss Abby day?" he growled and kissed her passionately.

"Nop", she giggled between kisses.

"Make my day Friday?" he tried again, crushing her against the wall with his body, wanting to feel every inch of her against him.

"Nop", she repeated, losing herself in his kiss, her hands exploring his body, touching him anywhere she could.

"Abby, not here", he managed to say when her hands came dangerously close to his hard on. He needed her out of the building and into his car, his home, his bed.

She looked at him with lustful eyes.

"Where?"

"My place."

"Let's go."

Within minutes they were on their way, but rush hour was slowing them down and there was nothing they could do to speed things up. She was leaning against his shoulder, her hand resting comfortably on his leg, drawing small circles on his thy, which drove him absolutely mad.

"Well, what day is it?" he asked, trying to focus on something else than her hand.

"Today is 'perfect match' Friday", she giggled, but the answer silenced him, left him wondering about the 'perfect' part.

"Gibbs?"

He looked at her.

"Yeah Abbs?"

"No turning back after this, you know."

"I know … ".

"So are you sure, this is what you really want?"

He pulled the car over as soon as he could and killed the engine.

He turned towards her, the emotions in his eyes were so obvious. Fear and love were batteling. "Is it what _you_ want, Abby? Am I who you want? You know me, grumpy, bossy, basement, bourbon, demons, the lot."

"Do you love me?" she answered with a question.

"You know I do. I love you. I need you. I want you." He spoke the words sincerely, right from his heart, surprised by his own honesty.

"Then I'm sure this is what I really want, YOU are who I really want, because I know you and I love you." She leaned into him and kissed him. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember, I've wanted you for years. I never knew you felt the same, just hoped you did", she whispered, kissing him with passionate desire.

"Oh, I wanted you! I've had fantasies about ... our first time", he admitted in between kisses.

"Me too." The naughty tone didn't go unnoticed.

"Although a bit more private than this", he pointed to the endless stream of cars.

"Private huh?"

"And more comfortable too", he added.

"Don't care about comfortable … " she mumbled softly and placed a trail of small kisses down his neck to his collar bone on her way further down.

"I don't do back seats any more Abby … ." he gasped for air.

"Well, then we better get moving, because I've waited long enough and I want you out of those clothes."

"Yes, M'am", he smirked and started the car.

TBC ...


	3. Freaky Friday traffic jam

**Don't own them, just enjoying their company.**

Set in Season 7, episode 12: Flesh and Blood

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Freaky Friday traffic jam<strong>

"_Well, then we better get moving, because I've waited long enough, I want you out of these clothes." _

Traffic was definitely against them, by now there was no movement whatsoever in the long queue of cars. Being stuck in traffic was probably the worst thing that could happen now and he felt the strong urge to curse and abuse the steering wheel.

"We should have stayed", he spoke with clenched teeth.

"Yeah, by now you would be inside ...", she couldn't resist a flirtatious tone.

"Abby!"

"...inside the office, Gibbs, my office." She laughed, the look on his face was priceless, she knew exactly what her teasing did to him and there was no escaping her.

"You know I have camera's in my lab, everywhere, but they can't record what happens in the far end of my office. So I expect that's where we would be by now, if we would have stayed."

A groan escaped his lips.

"Just you and me, Gibbs. Alone. Ohh, yes, and I would slowly strip you. First I'd slip that fine jacket off your strong, muscular shoulders, imagine my touch on your shoulders, sliding my hands down your arms. The polo has to go ofcourse, so I'd slowly tug your shirt out of your pants and slip it over your head, standing very close to you, my body brushing against yours and then I'd kiss you, like this".

She kissed him long and deep, softly sucking his lower lip before she sat back again, not caring about the man in the car next to them who was trying not to stare, but couldn't take his eyes off of them.

"Next I need to get rid of your always present white t-shirt. Pity to tear it, but I'm sure I would hardly be able to control myself any longer ..."

"Damn, Abby, if you don't stop, then ..."

"Then what, oh mighty loved one."

"Then something is going to happen that hasn't happened to me since I was 13", he said hardly audible.

"You know that's a challenge I can't refuse!"

"Abbs". He growled her name as a warming, but she was on a roll.

"Gibbs, I need scientific proof that that's still possible at … your age. Or not possible ofcourse, but then that could also be because of my skills, or rather lack of them. But then, I am very sure my skills are all right, you're so busted!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Taking into consideration that you haven't been with a woman at least since Monday and probably a lot longer and the fact that we've been stuck here for … oh.. say 36 minutes and tension is building for at least the same amount of time I'd say you'd last no longer than … 7 minutes, if I let you "

"Why don't you just shoot me?"

"Sorry Gibbs, I leave the shooting to you, even if it is prematurely."

"Abby! You will never be sure if you won or if I let you win, science has nothing to do with it, it's pure will power." He was bracing himself mentally, preparing himself for the rest of the trip. Distracting Abby would be the best thing to do, because he wasn't sure his will power was enough to restrain his body until they were home.

"True. But, and there's always a but, or your butt, a very distracting butt … "

"Abby, leave my butt out of this".

"All right, I'll leave your butt alone, for now."

"I have to warn you, if you continue this I need to punish you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"I think there's movement", he suddenly responded more excited.

"I haven't started yet!".

"The traffic, I see cars moving. I think we might make it home after all!"

"So, no punishment then?"

He just smirked.

TBC ...


	4. Sweet revenge

**Don't own them, just enjoying their company.**

**Set in Season 7, episode 12: Flesh and Blood**

_Thanks for all your very kind reviews, I really appreciate it. Sorry it took a bit longer to write this last chapter … got lost in it a few times and had to start over... still not sure about this ending, so I might chance it later … again._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Friday's revenge<strong>

_After waiting and wanting for so long, the kiss last Monday opened the door to a whole new dimension and the days since had been torture for both Gibbs and Abby, the last 10 minutes in the car before they stumbled into the house almost murder. Their fundamental need to hide their feelings had changed into a primal craving to hold, touch and surrender to love, only temporarily impeded by Gibbs' devilish idea of sweet revenge... _

He couldn't possibly look sexier than he did right now! Silver hair, smoldering blue eyes, confident grin, muscular shoulders, sculptured chest, toned arms and a flat stomach, he had every possible right to be named sexiest man alive, even if only in the eye of the beholder of all this.

A pile of clothes lay on top of his shoes next to where he was standing. Very, very slowly he unbuckled his belt, his chest heaving, almost feeling the touch of her roaming eyes on his body, sensing her every uncontrolled slight move, every shiver, every sigh. He was fully aware of the effect he had on her when he unzipped his pants and stepped out of them, now standing opposite her in his bedroom, completely at ease with himself wearing nothing but his boxers. She tried not to stare at his groin, but failed miserably. Having to watch him slowly undress minute after minute had been torture, his idea of revenge, and she had only herself to blame that he didn't allow her to touch him like she desperately wanted to. This was pay back time and he was enjoying every second of it.

"This what you had in mind, Abby?" he said gruffly and flashed a smile when green fire met blue desire.

"Yes", she whispered.

"Are my 7 minutes up yet?"

"no... ".

"You sure?", his smile didn't leave his face as he moved closer to her, stroking her arms when he reached down to grasp the hem of her shirt, slowly moving it up and over her head, dropping it on top of the pile, immediately followed by her black lace bra. She needed to steady herself and her hand reached out, came to rest on his bare chest, the heated touch send an instinctive reflex through his body. The beautiful woman in front of him was pure temptation.

"Not yet, Abbs", he resisted her touch and stilled her hand with his. He was winning, with more self control than he thought possible, but he also was nearing the point of no return, she could tell and not just by looking at his boxers.

"Jethro …. ", anticipation dripped from her voice, wanting him to give up and give in.

"Say it, Abby", he grumbled, feeling his control draining quickly, knowing the game wasn't over yet, he hadn't surrendered and she wasn't giving in as easily as he had wanted, or hoped.

His well build hands cupped her face and his lips brushed hers for a second before he kissed his way down to her spiderweb tattoo, slowly tracing each line with his tongue, making her skin tingle and her body ache for more. Surely she had to respond to this. But she didn't.

"Not ...yet", she groaned.

He kissed her eyes shut before claiming her lips again. This time he kissed her more forceful and demanding. Now her response was instant, her tongue battling his, desperate to take over the lead and get her hands on him, but still he wouldn't let her. He held both her hands, their lips were the only other body parts touching. The kiss grew more passionate, wild, searching for more, leaving them breathless.

"Jethro ...".

"Abbs ...".

"You win!", breathing simultaneously into the other when surrender knocked them off their feet and was celebrated with a scorching kiss. He pulled her tight, giving in to the temptation of feeling her body against him. First time skin on skin was almost too much and the loud moan that escaped her lips was the echo of his deep growl. He had punished her enough, and himself even more in the process, but it had been worth it and the surrender was sweeter than either of them ever could have imagined. A feeling of universal belonging and never needing more than the other could give was shared when their physical worlds fused together, completing the emotional bond they already shared for so long. The world was forgotten, there was only them, here and now.

THE END


End file.
